La cruauté de Xemnas
by Crescentea
Summary: Republication. L'organisation est de retour pour une raison obscure, toujours dirigée par Xemnas. Mais certains membres n'aprouvent pas toutes ses décisions...Fic débile.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose exceptionnel mais j'ai fais de mon mieux. Cette fanfiction n'est pas du tout sérieuse je préviens.**

**Ca fait deux ans que cette fic pourrissait sur ce site alors je me suis dis que ça serait bien que je la reprenne, j'ai perdu mon autre compte, ouais je suis pas douée ! En espérant que ça fasse rire quelqu'un xD**

_Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient_

* * *

><p><em>Il était une fois, dans une grande forteresse blanche et immaculée, non pas une jolie princesse à la recherche de son prince niais et romantique avec qui elle aurait pu faire des gosses capricieux mais une organisation ressuscitée par on ne sait quoi.<em>

_Leur membre était affublé d'horrible manteaux noirs que Xemnas, le supérieur, avait acheté en promotion chez Pimkie (1) parce que le coût de la forteresse avait été plus cher qu'ils ne le pensaient et donc de ce fait ils étaient très pauvres et n'avaient même pas l'argent pour s'acheter des sous-vêtements(2), c'était à peine s'ils pouvaient manger correctement. Malgré ça la paix régnait plus ou moins._

_C'était un matin comme les autres enfin presque parce que d'habitude tout se déroulait dans le calme le plus calme possible, oui parce que Xemnas détestait le bruit et personne ne voulait subir sa mauvaise humeur du matin. Mais là quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de déranger le grand chef._

**«Rha j'en ai ras le bol de ses foutues céréales! On pourrait pas manger autre chose pour une fois?»** _S'énerva un type avec une coupe de cheveux punk._

_Le pauvre garçon se transforma en une sorte de bouillie infâme après les nombreux coups qu'il eu reçu, ça ne plaisantait pas avec Xemnas... Il le jeta ensuite dans la poubelle la plus proche avec un balais que quelqu'un d'incompétent avait laisser traîner._

**« Maintenant mangez, ne vous plaignez pas, vous venez de voir ce qui pourrais vous arrivez, on ne fera pas d'enterrement pour lui, il ne servait à rien de toute façon, en plus il foutait de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage.»**

_Personne n'osa ajouter quoique ce soit le repas se passa ensuite comme d'habitude bien que Larxene tentait de faire crier Marluxia en lui écrasant violemment le pied mais le malheureux résista les larmes aux yeux._

_A la fin du repas tout le monde retourna dans son dortoir, c'était un jour de repos et Xemnas ne tolérait même pas ne fusse qu'un pied dépassé la porte de la chambre._

Dans la chambre 891013, celle de Axel, Demyx, Roxas et Luxord :

**«Demyx aurait du se taire, le pauvre... finir comme ça.» **_dit tristement Roxas._

**«C'est vrai, malgré qu'il soit débile on se marrait bien.»** _répondit Axel._

**«Bon débarras il n'avait tellement rien à faire, qu'il me piquait mes cartes !»** _s'exclama Luxord._

**«Tout de même...Xemnas est vraiment un tyran!»** _répondit Roxas_

**«Je préfère quand même ça au ténèbres...»** _Déclara Axel _

**«Là au moins ils n'y avait pas de débiles dans le genre de Marluxia pour m'empêcher de jouer aux cartes»**

_En parlant de Marluxia que faisait-il ? Et bien il arrosait ses jolies petites fleurs comme à son habitude. Il fallait qu'il les arroses au moins dix fois en une journée pour être sur que ses chéries ne soient pas déshydratées._

**«Comment vont mes chères petites?»**

**«...»**

_Les plantes n'émirent aucuns sons, évidement, mais Marluxia les comprenait parfaitement._

**«Je suis content que vous alliez bien, moi j'ai bobo au pied, Larxène est méchante !»** _dit-il en pleurnichant._

**«...»**

**«Oui vous avez raison je ne devrais pas pleurnicher pour ça, mais j'ai trop mal ! Ouin !»**

**«...»**

**«Bon je ne devrais pas rester ici, Xemnas ne nous laisse pas sortir de notre chambre pendant les congés normalement, si il me trouve je risque d'être réduit en bouillie comme ce pauvre Demyx»** _dit-il triste de quitter ses chères amies de toujours._

_Il se téléporta donc jusqu'à son dortoir et pensa à songé à un plan pour parvenir à renverser Xemnas comme ça il pourra enfin aller voir ses fleurs quand il le voudra._

_Arrivé à destination il trouva Larxene visiblement en train de se faire chier._

**«Pfff, Y'a rien à faire dans c'te baraque de merde !»**_ Se plaignis-t-elle avec son habituelle délicatesse._

_Vexen était sûrement dans son labo, tant mieux ! Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de supporter ses remarques désobligeantes comme : «Arrête de mettre de la boue partout, bon sang ! On sais que tu aimes jardiner, mais la propreté ça s'apprend !» ou encore «Tes bottes roses à petites fleurs c'est bien mignon mais il faudrait penser à les ranger ! Elle traîne là depuis ce matin. Le rangement ça s'apprend !» Il n'avait qu'à apprendre à se taire lui ! Rien à faire de ce vieux moche, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, na !_

_Xaldin lui, ronflait comme un ours. C'était un véritable enfer de dormir dans la même pièce que lui, c'est pour ça que Marlulu (3) bénissait l'inventeur des bouchons, quel belle invention !_

_Bon, suivons l'exemple. Lui aussi aussi s'en alla ronfler (même si le niveau sonore n'était pas si élevé) il n'y avait de toute façon rien d'autre dans à faire cette forteresse ennuyante. Et puis il était crevé à faire des missions stupides._

_Devant la forteresse..._

**«Nyaaahahaha, Je suis de retour !»**_ S'exclama une jeune fille brune._

_Elle s'était paumée dans le livre de Winnie vu son sens de l'orientation extraordinaire. C'est vrai ce monde était vraiment énorme ! Mais maintenant elle était de nouveau là, elle était certaine d'avoir manquée à tout le monde, après tout elle était incroyablement belle et intelligente._

**«Bientôt, moi Xion, je régnerais sur l'organisation ! Mouhahahaahaha»** _dit-elle en riant d'une façon désagréable._

* * *

><p><strong>C'est un peu court, je sais mais ce n'est que le début.<strong>

**(1) Magasin totalement pris au hasard. (et aussi parce que ça faisait pas très viril, j'avoue xD)**

**(2) Et oui il sont nus sous leur longs manteaux xD**

**(3) j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'adore ce surnom débile. **

**Je tiens à dire que je n'ai absolument rien contre Xion,**

**de toute façon dans cette fic ils vont tous subir mon sadisme et ma folie mouahhahah !**

**La suite est pour bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, salut c'est de nouveau moi, alors je vous ai pondu la plus part du chapitre hier soir enfin plutôt ce matin à 6h donc c'est complètement con, ça tombe très bas dans les méandres de la bétises xD. Bref j'ai complètement craqué. **

* * *

><p><em>Il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un la remarque, elle devait être absolument discrète.<em>

_Il faisait tout noir dans la forteresse, de toute façon elle avait bien vérifié, aujourd'hui on était mardi et le mardi tout le monde le savait c'était la nuit de torture de Zexion, oui le chef avait des passes temps bizarres, enfin au moins il lui fichait la paix pour le moment c'était pas plus mal. Elle passa devant une porte d'où émanait des bruit suspects, Axel était sûrement entrain de s'amuser avec Roxas comme au bon vieux temps. Elle devint un peu nostalgique, des fois elle participait à leur bataille sans merci, ou l'autre devait dominé l'un sans que celui-ci puisse riposté, c'était chacun pour soi..._

_Aah ces batailles de polochons lui manquait quand même un peu, imaginé étouffer Axel avec un cousin était tellement jouissif qu'elle bugua devant la porte un certains moment, alors qu'elle allait reprendre ses esprit un mec imposant la percuta, il poussa un juron dans sa langue de cromagnon._

**« Ta gueule, Laxeus ! »**

**« Grumpf...Dormir. »**

_Et il alla dans la directions de sa chambre faisant trembler le sol par la même occasion._

_Bon question discrétion c'était un peu raté, tant pis, elle continua son escapade nocturne vers la sortie salvatrice qui l'attendais..._

_Quand elle fut devant l'immense porte de la forteresse elle employa son ultra kick de la mort qui tue tout sur son passage olalala, la porte tomba littéralement en avant, en faisant un petit sprouichh, attend minute, depuis quand les portes faisait des bruits pareils ? _

_Enfin tant pis, une nuit de folie l'attendais alors pourquoi se préoccupé d'une si petite chose, et si on lui demandais que faisait la porte dans cette état là elle accuserai une quelconque personne de l'organisation, de toute façon il n'y avait pas mort de simili._

_Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait car du coté de Xion c'était pas beau à voir, une nouvelle victime avait finie en bouillie infâmes. Sa mort était si tragique que tout le monde allait la pleurer elle en était certaine, après tout elle était incroyablement belle, intelligente, serviable, gentille, la perfection incarnée ! Depuis tout petite elle savait que son destin_ _ était de brillé parmi les étoiles, et à présent elle avait rejoint le ciel et déprimé le monde entier car sa beauté avait disparue de la surface de la terre, blabla on s'en fout. L'auteur sait qu'il raconte de la merde et souhaite abrégé vos souffrance. Remerciez le. Donnez lui des chocolat, des bonbons, votre bras et que sais-je d'autre car l'auteur est aussi magnifique et vous aimes, et vous raconte toujours de la merde, mais pourtant vous continuez à lire._

_Pendant que Larxène s'amusait dans un bar SM, Vexen était dans d'intense réflexion fallait-il qu'il fasse des expérience sur Marluxia ou Zexion ? Ouais, car il voulait vérifie si Marluxia émanait vraiment des phéromones féminines et si le fait d'être une victime était héréditaire pour Zexion._

_Bon c'est pas tout mais l'auteur décide de passé le reste de la nuit et c'est comme ça alors on ne verra pas Roxas et Axel faire des choses, Oui car l'auteur est sadique et a décidé que cela risquait de vous choqué. Pauvre de vous !_

_Au petit matin notre chère organisation se réveilla._

_Il était tous attablé, et mangeait leur céréales dans le même silence que hier._

_Cette fois-ci tout ce passa sans encombre, jusqu'à ce que Xemnas prit la parole._

**« Je voudrais vous parlez d'une chose qui me tient à cœur, et j'ai été très déçu par plusieurs d'entre vous, pourtant je croyais qu'on était comme une famille. Qu'on se disait tout et pourtant personne n'est venu me faire part d'une chose qui s'est passé dans l'enceinte de ma forteresse, comment avez vous pu commettre une tel chose ? Et oui quelqu'un m'a volé mon précieux ourson en peluche. Je trouve cela intolérable je vous envoie tous en mission aujourd'hui même toi Saix ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux, tu sais que je ne peux pas y résisté, bon d'accord. Tout le monde sauf toi. »**

**« Bien maître puis-je vous lécher les bottes encore plus que d'habitude pour arrivé à mes fins? » **

**« Tout t'es permis voyons, tu vaut bien plus que tout ces incapables, même toi Xigbar ne me regarde pas comme ça tu m'as beaucoup déçu toi aussi. Tu n'as même pas encore eu une apparition dans cette fic, c'est dommage. »**

_Xigbar se retint de cassez la figure à cet abrutit de Xemnas, il le croyait pourtant plus intelligent que ça, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il se tramait derrière son dos, il en riait déjà il allait vite descendre de son piédestal. Xemnas n'allait pas en revenir ça c'est sur._

_Ouais, lui, Xaldin et Zexion car il en avait marre de se faire martyrisé, c'étaient réunis pour faire payer à Xemnas son manque d'intention à l'égard de ses membres. _

**« On est pas ses petit chiens merde ! » **_Pensa-t-il_

**« Bon c'est pas tout mais vos missions sont affichées sur le panneau d'affichage. Allez-y et on traîne pas ! » **_dit Xemnas_

_A contre cœur Xigbar se dirigea vers le panneau et quand il vit sa mission, il se dit que sa journée était vraiment de la merde. Nan, mais franchement c'était quoi ça ? Récurer les chiottes, et puis quoi encore. Il n'était pas l'homme à tout faire ! _

_Xemnas allait bientôt le payer, le plan venait à peine de commencer..._

* * *

><p><strong>Soit vous aurez la suite demain, soit dans plus d'une semaine vu que je part en vacance ! j'espère que cela vous a fait rire xD<strong>


End file.
